Snopy Saika
Snopy Saika is the 4th Seat of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. WIP Appearance Snopy has a very lean appearance, weighing about 117lbs and standing at 5 feet and 10 inches. Considering the height and weight factor, he is rather skinny and lacks any noticable muscle definition. It is unknown why his weight is the way it is, either way it doesn't make him the most menacing person. He has blonde hair that extends down to the bottom of the neck. Considering his nationality is Japanese, one would wonder as to where such a hair color came from. However, his skin is colored normally for his Nationality. His eye color tends to catch many people off guard as well. He appears to have obtained heterochromia iridium in some way. Though normally caused by some kind of inflammation or irritation, the nature of this is rather different. He was actually born with silver eyes, and lived his entire living life with that. However, shortly after death he was struck by some surge of energy, and his eyes changed. His left eye is a bright pink color, while his right is a deep purple color. One gene test he took in the Gotei even confirmed that it was somehow hardcoded into his genetics to have multi-colored eyes. No one knows how his genetics changed, especially since it isn't a genetic condition. When it comes to attire it is fairly simple. He has Shinigami robes that are fairly standard, save for one detail. He has the left sleeve torn off, and if he gets a new one, he proceeds to tear it off. It is an odd quirk he has, as he started when Kanna Aikotsuki blew the sleeve off with a Kido spell. He says he keeps it like that to be unique, but considering his relationship with Kanna there may be more of a subconscious reason behind it. However, he is usually found wearing casual attire, even on some missions. He wears a T-shirt, shorts, and sandals much of the time. To top it off he has a pair of sunglasses he uses to cover his eyes. The main reason being he just enjoys wearing them, as he feels no shame in his eye colors. The colors of said cloths vary, as he has no real preference. Personality Snopy's personality is a very strange thing. He literally has the power to change his outward personality at a whim. The switch is so perfect when he does so, there are no little slip-ups to show it isn't his actual personality. This could literally translate into just about anything his heart desires. The problem is, his heart generally doesn't desire it. He only uses this capability to mess with people, and only rarely on his enemies does he switch up to a colder side. He has in the past used a cold side that literally scared his own allies into tears, which leaned him away from using it unless deemed necessary. Since his death, he has so far only deemed it necessary once. Once in 80 years is a rare thing. His actual personality, which is the side shown to the world, is generally laid-back and kind. When he speaks he always does so in a very casual manner, and he is always calm. He never raises his voice unless his emotions get to him, which in itself is a rare occurance that only select things can trigger, or he deems it necessary to push a situation in the right direction. Such a situation would be seen when his Zanpakuto Spirits are arguing with each other, and yelling at them is the only way to get them to quiet down. Only things of that nature, never will his voice rise against an enemy unless certain strings of the heart are tugged. Ever since he died the events of his existence lead to a forming of a new personality. His past self was a little cocky and arrogant, and took things too lightly from time to time. The events of his life, that would push most people to the edge and screw them up to hell, had the opposite effect. His death and subsequent struggle for survival opened his eyes. No longer would he be such an arrogant kid. In fact, it humbled him to the point of denying the obvious at times. It also made him the calm man he is today, not hot headed like his old self. He also gained a newfound respect for anything he obtained in life, and for life in general. His hot headedness gave way to a new, eternally calm, attitude. There is only one thing guranteed to make him angry, and that is seriously hurting someone he cares about. It doesn't matter if it is a close friend, or a family member, it will make Snopy mad to no end. In actuallity, he only becomes that way with serious wounds, non-fatal wounds and he will be able to keep his calm usually. On occasion seeing a child murdered or someone killing their own ally upset him, but it isn't real anger. He is just too collected at this point to rage at anything but the risk of losing a loved one. Snopy also tends to make a lot of jokes. Fitting into his casual style, he likes to joke and laugh about a lot. He doesn't make jokes to be funny per say, just to keep the mood light and pleasant. He occasionally has an odd sense of humor, but it usually fits in with the situation so no one else questions the jokes he makes usually. He laughs at irony in a situation (which he is ever eager to point out, and almost always notices), at peoples reactions, and sometimes at situations in general. This doesn't mean he laughs at inappropriate times, it is just who he is. It has been noted by many around him, as well as having people constantly attempt to pount the idea into Snopy's head (to no avail), that Snopy has a genius intellect. His intelligence is simply ludicrous. His brain is capable of taking in information, processing it, and coming out with some extremelly well thought out solutions in no time flat. Almost nothing gets past him, and any form of deception must be done in the utmost of care, as Snopy will find out quickly if one does not watch themselves. He also has amazing deductive skills, being able to take in small amounts of info and come out with reasonings that are close to the truth, if not the truth. If someone uses an illusion, or any form of trick in battle, it will likely be seen through instantly, as he is not one to fall for cheap tricks. Still, despite all of this Snopy refuses to acknowledge himself as a genius. It just won't happen. He is flattered when someone he really cares about says it, but he will still brush it off. To top it off he also has an immense capacity for perception. His senses had always been acute, and upon becoming a Shinigami they became further augmented. His eyesight allows him to see far distances and isn't impaired by lack of light as much as others. That is just an example, as all senses except taste are amplified to some degree. This makes his intelligence stand out even more, as little escapes him. Of course it isn't perfect, nothing is, but it is a large step ahead of most people. To top everything off, life has pushed his willpower to maximum capacity. Being forced to use every ounce of will to talk or escape some sticky situation in Rukongai has pushed his ability to push himself far. After everything he want through as a powerless Rukongai citizen, he developed a "never say die" attitude. When protecting someone he loves, his own life, or a cause he truly believes in, he will fight harder and harder the more pressure is put on him. The enemy is tough, he tries harder. If he is about to lose, he tries harder. He is aware that sometimes retreat is the best option, but he knows how to fight til his last breath if it ever came down to it. All in all, Snopy is truly a caring individual. He tends to be kind to all he meets, even engaging in friendly chit-chat with enemies of his from time to time. When he sees someone in trouble, it is in his nature to help out. When someone is hurt, he tends to help heal them. When someone is upset, he tries to comfort him. Although at times he may be a tiny bit awkward, he always does what he can to be a friendly person. He isn't nice to a fault, he never trusts people upon the first meeting, but he is quick to determine if someone is being truthful or attempting to deceive him. As such, if someone truly has good intentions, they will be treated well. He also puts extreme value in time spent with friends and family. Around his sister and Kanna, he can be consider somewhat playful even. He is just an all around caring guy. Even in combat his attitude is still laid-back. He is perfectly willing to give enemies a chance to not fight and go home peacefully, though they rarely listen. He generally has a calm tone in battle. Sometimes he acts rather bored, half-hearted, or as if he didn't want to exert the effort when he speaks. Still, he never underestimates opponents and his fighting is always at its A game. He doesn't want to die again due to some careless mistake. He feels especially strong about this since he now is beginning to become close to the people around him. Sometimes in battle Snopy will get serious, or downright cold and uncaring sounding. it all depends on the situation. In many battles he is as laid back as ever. When it comes to love and relationships, it is his one weak point. It isn't that he is bad at them, technically he was only ever in one and is still in that very one. His feelings and a few unforgiving situations caused him to say things at an awkward time, and sometimes say or do the wrong thing. However, when he says he cares he never lies and he will fight to prove his feelings is need be. Despite a few fights, he felt he had weathered out the worst of it, and now is a bit closer with Kanna in terms of affection. Though awkward at it, he is extremely loving in relationships. History WIP Plot WIP Powers & Abilities WIP Zanpakutō Tsuin Megamu Reijingu (ツイン女神レイジング, Raging Twin Goddesses): In its sealed form, it has two blades. They resemble normal Katana with a black blade. The hilt of one is pink, while the other purple. The sheathe is black. * Shikai: The release command is "Let the energy flow". In its released state the blade with the pink hilt grows 4 inches longer, with no other cosmetic changes. The blade with the purple hilt, however, shrinks down and morphs into a pistol. It is small and black, with the handle of the gun retaining a purple color. Unlike regular guns it lacks a firing mechanism. There are no signs of it anywhere, instead being an empty barrel and nothing more. There is nothing where the trigger would be. The gun also has lines of purple light running across them, giving an almost futuristic look. They will glow a deep and bright purple before fading back into a dull gray color. The cycle continually repeats of glow and fade. Hollowfication WIP Trivia WIP Quotes WIP Battles & Events WIP